


You Are My Sunshine

by Angels_do_Exist



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Picnics, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_do_Exist/pseuds/Angels_do_Exist
Summary: Soft fluffy drabble. Damien and you, the Reader, decide that you're going to spend some time out of the house together. After packing a picnic basket (because Damien is the sweetest person ever) you both go out together in the sunshine and fresh air.





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in my prose type style that was common for me in around 2016. Focusing on emotion and description. I really love Damien. I love the quiet calm that he provides, and he’s totally sweet. He will always remind me of sunshine. I had a lot of fun writing this particular one, it's probably one of my favourites.

 

Beneath the boughs of the weeping willow,  
Fingers intertwined we walk together.  
Sunlight streaming all around us,  
Bathing the area with golden warmth.

I spin away from you releasing your hand,  
Walking backwards smiling at you broadly.  
I am all but skipping in my excitement,  
We are alone on a date today.

Within your left hand is a wicker basket,  
Filled with more food than we probably need.  
A gentle smile tugs at your lips in response,  
My excitement and pleasure are audible.

You chuckle softly at my childish antics,  
Your laugh is so musical and rare to hear.  
Still, I yelp softly in response as I misstep,  
Losing my balance suddenly.

Your blue-purple eyes widen in surprise,  
Slender fingers grasp my wrist stopping my fall.  
You tug me suddenly and I fall against you,  
You catch me in your strong arms.

Yet I notice that perhaps you miscalculated,  
I let out a startled cry of surprise as we both fall.  
Fingers clutch and grip the front of your shirt,  
We topple over onto the grass.

On purpose, you take the brunt of the fall,  
Your arms are still tightly wrapped around me.  
I fall on top of you a tangle of limbs,  
Warmth suffusing my cheeks in response.

Bodies intertwined our faces so close,  
My heartbeat races within my chest.  
Your voice is so quiet and gentle,  
Like a sweet breeze against my ear.

Despite the fact that you can read my mind,  
Your concern is more than evident.  
You are the gentlest person I’ve met,  
Being with you is like basking in the sunshine.

You are so caring and considerate,  
Your warmth encompassing.  
Your gentle silent presence,  
Is so welcome and comforting.

I see the look of surprise and pleasure,  
And I bury my face against your chest.  
You’re reading my mind again…  
Hearing my innermost thoughts.

I could try to cover my thoughts,  
But I let my thoughts linger and centre on you.  
Like some kind of impromptu prose,  
About warmth and sunshine.

The sensation of strong arms around me,  
Fingers smoothing across my hair and back.  
Yet I couldn’t help but become aware,  
This particular position was distracting.

I bite and worry my bottom lip gently,  
Cheeks flushing in response to our position.  
Unable to stop the path my mind was taking,  
At the sensation of your body against mine.

Before my mind could get too distracted,  
You pull both of us into an upright position.  
You chuckle softly as I peek up at you,  
And I grumble quietly under my breath.

I climb off your lap with some reluctance,  
Bringing my clothing into some semblance of order.  
You followed suit brushing off the dirt and grass,  
My gaze is drawn upwards with a giggle.

I don’t quite miss the flush on your cheeks,  
Despite the obviously happy yet amused expression.  
I watch as you collect the picnic basket you’d dropped,  
It wasn’t any worse for wear thankfully.

Though it’s my turn to be amused when you freeze,  
As I lean closer pulling a yellow wildflower from your shoulder.  
Only to tuck the bloom behind my own ear,  
Earning a smile and a kiss to my cheek.

I smile in turn once more sliding my hand into yours,  
Giving it a small squeeze as we continue to our picnic.  
I begin singing softly as we walk,  
“You are my sunshine…my only sunshine.”


End file.
